


Jitters

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Cassian Appreciation Week [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian Andor-centric, CassianAppreciationWeek, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Human K-2SO, Wedding Day Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Cassian didn’t know how much time had passed, when there was a knock on the door. And all his fears came right back, his palms began to sweat, all the tension returned to his body and his eyes widened. Seeing that Cassian was in no state to open the door, Luke did. Behind it, there was the wedding planner. And Cassian felt his stomach drop. Jyn had changed her mind after all.





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> For [The Fulcrum Captain](https://thefulcrumcaptain.tumblr.com)'s Cassian Appreciation Week, Day 4: Anxiety.

Cassian passed up and down in the room he was sharing with his friends. Nervous didn't quite fit what he was feeling, he was downright anxious.

"Would you please calm down?" Kay's annoyed voice broke his concentration.

"Huh?" Was all that he managed to say.

"I said, that you should calm down. She has had all this time to cancel the wedding. She hasn't and none of her family or party have come and told you she's hightailed out of here. So, I'm pretty sure you're still getting married today."

"Yeah man," Kes spoke, giving a grin. "If Jyn didn't want to get married, she would have said no to begin with."

"Boy's right," came Han's amused voice. "So here, drink this and calm down." Han offered a small glass, that judging by the smell, it was whisky.

Cassian turned and looked at Luke. "Has Leia told you anything? Is Jyn still on board?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "No. Leia would have said something by now, you know, if anything was amiss."

Cassian continued to stare at Luke, but took Han's offered drink and downed it in one go. Feeling a bit more relaxed, he rolled his shoulders and massaged his neck. Luke and Kes were right, if Jyn had changed her mind, he'd know already. So he allowed himself to relax and enjoy his friends company while it was time.

Cassian didn't know how much time had passed, when there was a knock on the door. And all his fears came right back, his palms began to sweat, all the tension returned to his body and his eyes widened. Seeing that Cassian was in no state to open the door, Luke did. Behind it, there was the wedding planner. And Cassian felt his stomach drop. Jyn had changed her mind after all.

"Mr. Andor, everything's ready. It's time and you and your groomsmen need to come down." The wedding planner said.

Cassian released the air he didn't know he was holding. Oh. Good. Wedding's still on. Han snickered at his look of pure relief and he tried and glared, but he couldn't. They made their way to the gardens. Kay, in a surprising show of affection, massaged his shoulders when they were in the elevator.

Cassian took his place under the wedding canopy, his friends by his side and he tried to remember how to breathe. He looked into the small sea of faces and felt his nerves return. What if Jyn changed her mind and left? What if she sent Leia down first and told him she didn't want him? What if...?

"Cassian breathe," came Kay's voice. "She'll come. You need to calm down again, you're starting to look constipated."

Cassian glared at Kay, "I don't."

"You do. I get it, you're on the anxious side today, but she will come."

Cassian was about to open his mouth, when the music started. He immediately turned towards the entrance and saw one of Jyn's bridesmaids. He watched as one by one came down the aisle until only Leia and Jyn herself remained. Leia made her way to the canopy and a few moments later, there Jyn and her father appeared. People stood, but he only had eyes for Jyn. She looked beautiful. No, she looked perfect.

He swallowed, willing himself to calm down. She was here, she had not changed her mind at all. She was smiling and so was Galen. She wouldn't leave him right now, would she? The nerves kicked in again, what if she changed her mind, apologized and left? What if she said no during the vows?

"Breathe Cassian," Kay hissed at him.

Somehow he managed, and then smiled at Jyn and whispered "You look perfect."

"And you're handsome," Jyn smiled up to him.

Somehow the ceremony was a blur. He had to remind himself to breathe constantly and try and ignore the knot on his stomach. Until it came the moment to say 'I do'. Jyn's face was serious and solemn and Cassian's fear rushed back and felt himself get clammy.

Then Jyn said 'I do'. And he felt his soul return to his body. He said 'I do' just as serious as she had done so. Kissed his new bride when the officiant told him so. Ignored the cheers of the people watching.

And as he took Jyn's hand to walk back down the aisle, he felt all fears leave him. He felt calmer than what he had felt this morning. They were married, they were fine. It was time to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
